With you
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Karena bersamamu, bukanlah hal yang buruk bagiku. Sougo dan Kagura, sepasang insan yang sengaja dijodohkan oleh keluarga mereka masing-masing. Saling berusaha untuk menolak tapi, malah menjalankan peran dengan baik. Ketika salah satu menghilang yang lainnya merasa kesepian. Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka rasakan?/for #okikaguweek2017 #okikaguweek #days2late.


**With You.**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._**

 **Story By Me**

 **Warning : AU, OOC dan mungkin sedikit Typoo.**

 **Buat ngeramein OKIKAGU Weeks tahun ini.**

 **Semoga ceritanya menghibur dan ...**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tadaima."_

Terdengar suara derit pintu disusul sebuah salam dan kemunculan pemuda bersurai cokelat dari balik pintu tersebut. Pemuda itu meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumahnya.

Manik merahnya menelisik setiap sudut rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tengah tersebut.

Pukul sebelas malam.

Hah ... wajar saja jika rumahnya sudah sepi. Gadis itu pun pasti sudah terlelap diruangannya sendiri.

Tepat ketika Dia hendak beranjak ke kamarnya, manik gelapnya manangkap sosok gadis yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di meja.

Manik itu menatap terkejut diiringi senyuman tipis.

Dengan langkah perlahan, dia mendekati gadis tersebut dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Hmm ... Jangan sekarang Sadaharu. Aku lelah ..." Igau gadis tersebut.

Pemuda itu terkikik geli mendengarnya.

" _China_ - _san_ ... cepat bangun dan istirahat di kamarmu sendiri. _Fuuh~."_ Pemuda itu berbisik tepat di telinga sang gadis dan meniupnya.

Seketika tubuh itu terlihat bergetar dengan raut tenang yang terusik. Perlahan, manik biru itu muncul dari balik kelopak matanya.

" _O-ha-you-Chi-bi-Chi-na-san_." dia memenggal setiap kata yang dia ucapkan diiringi seringai mengejek dengan tubuh yang berjongkok tepat di depan gadis itu.

Manik biru itu melebar kaget.

"Sa-sa-dist! Kau sudah pulang aru ka? Maaf, aku ketiduran aru." Ucapnya seraya mengusap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk.

"Tidurlah kembali di kamarmu jika kau mengantuk, _China_." Perintah Si _Sadist_.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mengantuk aru. Ah ... iya, kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya seraya meraih tas kerja Sougo dan beranjak untuk mengembalikannya ke kamar pemuda itu.

"Belum. Kurasa aku akan memesan _delivery_ saja." Jawab Sougo seraya melonggarkan dasinya. Seharian memakai seragam kantoran membuatnya sesak.

Gadis bersurai _Vermillion_ itu tersenyum cerah.

Sougo yang melihat senyuman gadis itu balik bertanya, "Ada apa? Kau membuat eksperimen lain?" dengan nada yang mengejek tentunya.

Kagura mengerucutkan bibir seraya mencibir, "Kau menyebalkan aru." Dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar pemuda itu dengan senyuman tipis ketika melihat Sougo beranjak menuju ruang makan.

.

Sougo menatap datar makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Bukannya tak minat, hanya saja ...

" _China_ , bukankah menu ini terlalu banyak untuk sekedar makan malam?" komentarnya.

Kagura yang berada di seberang Sougo hanya nyengir lebar seakan mengatakan-Aku tahu, aku terlalu bersemangat tadi.

Menghela napasnya, Sougo mulai menyumpit makanan itu satu persatu.

Tak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya, mengingat itu sudah menjadi tradisi baik di keluarga besar Okita maupun Yato.

Kagura terdiam dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat sendoknya. Manik biru cerahnya menatap Sougo takut-takut.

Melihat sang _partner_ makannya tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, Sougo menghentikan makannya dan bertanya, "Kau tidak makan?" alisnya berkerut heran. Pasalnya, gadis di depannya memiliki kebiasaan makan berlebih yang ajaibnya tak membuat tubuh gadis itu melar ke depan maupun samping.

" _Ah ... etto-_ aku akan makan aru." Jawabnya dan segera mengambil lauk terdekat.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakanlah." Ujar pemuda itu lagi.

Kagura tersenyum canggung, " _Ano_ ... menurutmu masakan hari ini bagaimana, _Sadist_?" tanyanya dengan senyuman kikuk.

Sougo mendesah. Jadi, sedari tadi, gadis itu menunggu komentarnya tentang makanan yang dia masak. Dalam satu helaan napas Sougo menjawab, "Terlalu asin, terlalu manis, dan hambar. Tapi tenang saja, ini masih layak dimakan."

Kagura mendesah kecewa dan mulai memakan makanannya dengan pelan. Ketika makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, benar yang diucapkan oleh Okita muda itu. Nampaknya, dia masih harus berusaha lagi.

"Tak usah memasang wajah seperti itu, _China_. Kau bisa mencobanya lagi, bukan?" Sougo berucap datar dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang terhenti.

"Kau masih mau mencicipinnya lagikan, nanti?" gadis itu berujar penuh harap.

"Hn." Gumam Sougo yang membuat netra biru itu kembali bersinar cerah.

"Terima kasih, _Sadist_." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh dan turut melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah acara makan malam sederhana mereka, Sougo beranjak ke kamar mandi sementara Kagura merapikan sisa makanan mereka.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang.

Dengan langkah sedikit malas untuk kembali ke rutinitas membosankannya, Sougo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan sedikit menguap.

Manik merahnya melirik ke arah mejanya, tepat kearah satu set pakaian kerja yang sudah disiapkan seseorang untuknya.

Tak perlu bertanya siapa, pemuda itu sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

Senyuman tipis itu kembali terukir mengiringi langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

' _Hidup dengan perempuan brutal sepertinya nampaknya tak terlalu buruk_ ' batin Sougo.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan Okita Sougo, pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun, _CEO_ termuda di perusahan ternama yang bergerak dibidang Industri Kesehatan, dan lagi, bungsu Okita yang akan mewarisi semua kekayaan Okita, keluarga terpandang nomor dua di Tokyo.

Pemuda yang diam-diam mengindap _Siscon_ akut ini akan selalu mencoba membunuh suami sang Kakak tercinta-jika ada kesempatan dan enggan berdekatan dengan wanita lain selain, kakaknya.

Akan tetapi, roda kehidupan selalu berjalan. Kedati dia tak ingin memiliki pasangan hidup di usianya yang masih muda dan pemuda itu hanya memikirkan tentang kakaknya saja. Hal ini membuat Tuan dan Nyonya besar Okita uring-uringan memikirkan nasib Sang Putra bungsu mereka.

Dan ...

Sebuah keajaiban datang.

Setelah lama tak berjumpa, akhirnya pasangan Okita tersebut bertemu dengan teman lama mereka, Keluarga Yato.

 _Let's enter,_ Yato Kagura. Gadis bersurai _Vermillion_ dengan manik biru cerah. Lulusan terbaik Universitas ternama di London dengan usia yang masih belia, tujuh belas tahun. Dan, sudah satu tahun ini putri bungsu dari Kouka dan Kankou itu menjabat sebagai direktur cabang perusahaannya di Tokyo.

Entah sebuah kebetulan atau memang benang merah di jari kelingking anak mereka saling terhubung. Kedua orang tua serta kakak mereka masing-masing setuju untuk menjodohkan anak-adik mereka.

Berawal dari pertemuan keluarga hingga berakhir dengan ide konyol untuk tinggal bersama sebagai percobaan selama tiga bulan. Baik Sougo dan gadis itu sama sekali tak dapat menolak keinginan keluarga mereka, terlebih bagi Sougo-Karena Mitsuba yang meminta.

Awal hidup mereka tidak mudah.

Kagura yang semula dianggap sebagai gadis anggun, manis dan ceria berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika hanya berdua dengannya. Contohnya ...

 _"Oy, Baka Sadist! Cepat bangun dari tidurmu!" gadis itu berteriak seraya menarik kakinya hingga terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur._

Atau ...

 _"Dengar, mulai sekarang ini adalah wilayahku dan wilayahmu di sana." Gadis itu menunjuk bagian sisi dekat pintu keluar kamar mereka. Rupanya gadis itu menarik garis menggunakan kapur di kamar besar tersebut._

 _Awalnya, keluarga mereka menyiapkan sebuah tempat tidur ukuran King-size dan, mereka berdua sepakat untuk menyingkirkan benda tersebut. Serta, masing-masing dari mereka membeli sebuah single-bed dan diletakkan di dalam ruanganya yang sama._

 _Ketika Sougo bertanya, kenapa mereka tidak tinggal di ruangan yang berbeda? Gadis itu menjawab, "Jika suatu saat Papi dan Mami atau Orangtuamu serta kakak kita berkunjung dadakan, mereka semua tidak akan curiga."_

 _Sougo hanya mampu mengangguk mengikuti keinginan gadis itu. Esok harinya setelah kejadian tersebut, Kagura memasang tirai besar sebagai pembatas privasi mereka._

 _._

Tidak hanya dalam kelakuan kasar tersembunyinya, gadis itu juga memiliki hobi aneh seperti, memakan _Sukonbu_ atau memelihara anjing sebesar _'Sadaharu',_ yang Sougo sendiri tidak tahu itu anjing jenis apa karena besarnya melebihi anjing normal.

Dan lebih anehnya lagi, Sougo seakan tak keberatan untuk tinggal bersama gadis aneh ber- _tittle, 'Ojou-Sama'_ itu. Pemuda itu akan meluangkan waktu untuk membantu gadis itu belajar mengurus rumah dengan benar, sampai mencicipi setiap makanan yang dibuat oleh gadis itu. Walaupun awalnya, rasa masakannya tidak dapat didefinisikan sebagai masakan oleh bungsu Okita tersebut.

Kedati dia melakukan semua hal itu, Sougo tetap mencari seribu satu cara untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini tanpa melukai perasaan Kakaknya yang terlanjur jatuh hati ketika melihat Kagura. Bukannya apa, Sougo hanya tak ingin terikat pada sebuah status pernikahan yang menurutnya ambigu dan tidak terlalu penting.

Bagi Sougo, terikat pada sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang yang baru memasuki hidupnya merupakan hal yang merepotkan dan hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya secara sia-sia. Banyak hal yang harus dia siapkan ketika terikat pada seseorang, baik fisik maupun batinnya. Dan, Sougo belum siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan dia terima jika dia memilih untuk menikah saat ini.

Terlebih lagi, pemuda itu masih ingin menikmati status ' _Single'-_ nya, sedikit lebih lama lagi.

.

Sougo menghembuskan napas lelah seraya menjatuhkan dokumen-dokumen yang telah dia selesaikan dengan cepat ke atas meja kerjanya. Bagi Sougo, dokumen tersebut hanyalah serpihan _Puzzle_ yang tidak terlalu rumit untuk dikerjakan.

Perasaan bosan melanda Sang Okita muda. Disaat seperti ini, biasanya pikiran Sougo akan melayang mengingat gadis bersurai _Vermillion_ itu. Terlebih, tentang senyuman yang selalu gadis itu berikan padanya sebagai jawaban ketika dia bertanya, kenapa gadis itu tak menolak perjodohan konyol ini?

Baginya, gadis yang akan menjadi calon istrinya tersebut penuh dengan misteri.

dan secara perlahan, Sougo terpikat dengan gadis itu, tanpa dia sendiri sadari.

.

.

Kagura berjalan riang dengan sekotak _bento_ di tangannya. Pekerjaannya hari ini selesai lebih cepat dan dia masih memiliki waktu untuk memasak sebelum jam makan siang datang. Senyum cerah terlukis jelas pada wajahnya. Gadis itu sudah tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi pemuda _Sadist_ yang saat ini menjabat sebagai calon Suaminya, ketika memakan bekal buatannya.

Kagura yakin, masakannya kali ini tak akan gagal.

Di tengah rasa senang yang melingkupinya, gadis itu juga tengah dilanda rasa heran kepada dirinya sendiri. Kedati dia sama sekali belum merasakan cinta kepada pemuda pasir itu, tetapi Kagura selalu merasa nyaman dan senang ketika Sougo berada di dekatnya.

Sougo memang bukan tipe pria yang Kagura sukai. Pemuda itu dingin, kasar, Sadis, dan tidak romantis. Terkadang perkataan pemuda itu ketus dan menusuk. Tapi dibalik semua itu Kagura tahu, Sougo memiliki sisi baik yang terpendam. Walaupun, sisi baiknya tak lebih besar dari orang itu.

Ya, Orang itu yang kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Kagura berdiri dengan senyuman yang sama seperti dulu.

Namun, melihatnya hanya membuat Kagura merasa kesal.

Luka di hatinya kembali terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini aru?" gadis itu berujar dingin dengan langkah waspada.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Eh, kau jahat sekali, Kagura- _chan._ Padahal aku sudah susah payah mencarimu." Balas pemuda itu.

"Aku tak peduli aru! Enyahlah dari hadapanku, brengsek!" Kagura menggeram marah.

Seakan tak memperdulikan sikap Kagura yang sangat jelas mengusirnya, pemuda itu tetap tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati gadis itu yang sekarang tengah memundurkan langkahnya.

Dalam satu tarikan tangan hingga menyebabkan _bento_ yang Kagura bawa terjatuh, pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh Kagura.

Gadis itu berusaha memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku, Sialan!" makinya seraya mendorong kasar tubuh pemuda itu yang sayangnya gagal. "Sudah kukatakan, lepaskan aku, Hongo Hisashi!" serunya.

Yap, pemuda itu adalah Hongo Hisashi, rekan bisnis serta teman satu kuliahnya, lelaki yang dulu sempat dia sayangi dan mengkhianatinya, mantan Kagura.

"Tidak akan! Jika kau kulepaskan, kau akan pergi lagi, bukan?" Hisashi mempererat dekapannya.

Kagura semakin memberontak, hingga sebuah tangan menariknya kasar ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Istriku, Hongo- _San_?" suara berat, datar nan menusuk itu masuk ke indera pendengaran Kagura.

"Sa-dist?" Kagura bergumam tak percaya.

"Okita- _san_? Kau ..." perkataan Hisashi tertahan dipermukaan ketika Kagura memeluk lengan Sougo.

Dan tanpa berkata apapun, Hisashi pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

Kagura dan Sougo berjalan dalam diam menuju ke kantor Sougo. Akibat kejadian tadi, keduanya diselimuti rasa canggung.

Kagura yang biasanya akan cerewet atau mulai pembicaraan nampak bingung harus berkata apa.

" _Anno ... Sa-_."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau sudah memiliki kekasih?" pertanyaan Sougo memotong suara Kagura.

"Eh?" netra biru itu mengerjap tak percaya dengan kalimat Sougo.

"Harusnya, kau mengatakannya padaku agar pertunangan ini bisa dibatalkan." Ujarnya dingin dengan netra merah yang berkilat tajam.

" _Sadist_ , dengarkan aku, kau-."

"Cukup, Kagura. Harusnya dari awal kita tidak menerima perjodohan ini." Potongnya tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan cepat menuju _lift_ dan segera menutup pintunya sebelum Kagura sempat mengejarnya masuk.

Netra merah itu sempat menangkap kilat kesedihan di netra biru itu. Namun, egonya terlalu tinggi hanya untuk mendengarkan sebuah basa basi. Kejadian tadi sudah cukup menjadi bukti dan alasan yang kuat untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini.

.

.

Kagura menatap nanar pintu _lift_ yang tertutup tersebut. Pemuda itu enggan mendengarkan penjelasannya dan entah mengapa hati Kagura merasa sakit karenanya.

Dengan netra yang berkaca-kaca Kagura bergumam, "Kau salah paham, _Sadist_." Dan kemudian, pergi meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

Saat ini, baginya akan percuma untuk menjelaskan semuanya karena, Sougo sendiri enggan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

.

.

 ** _Tek ... tek ... tek ..._**

Suara dentingan jam menjadi pengisi suara ruangan tersebut.

Netra biru itu kembali terbuka dan dengan pelan, Sang pemilik melirik ke arah jam di ruangan tersebut.

Pukul tiga dini hari dan dia ketiduran di Sofa ruang tengah rumahnya karena menunggu Sang pangeran Sadis pulang dari kantornya.

Kagura berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mereka.

Gelap.

Itulah yang dapat Kagura lihat ketika membuka pintu tersebut. Dalam satu helaan napas lelah Kagura mendesah kecewa. Sougo belum juga kembali dari kantornya.

Gadis itu berniat kembali menunggu di ruang tengah ketika deritan pintu yang terbuka masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Dengan cepat gadis itu turun dari lantai kamar mereka. Senyuman terlukis di wajahnya ketika medapati sosok yang dia tunggu kepulangannya.

"Oka-."

Sambutan Kagura terhenti ketika Sougo berjalan melewati tanpa kata dan enggan menatap ke arahnya.

Senyuman Kagura luntur seketika. Padahal, biasanya Sougo selalu mengucapkan salam ketika masuk ke rumah dan mengacak surai _Vermillion_ -nya sebagai tanda kedatangan.

Kagura tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

Tak ingin berputus asa, gadis itu langsung mengikuti Sougo menuju lantai atas.

Netra Kagura kembali membulat ketika Sougo membuka pintu kamar sebelah kamar mereka.

" _Sadist_ , kenapa kau masuk ke kamar itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan perasaan sedih.

Tanpa menoleh, Sougo menjawab, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan tidur di sini." Ujarnya dingin diiringin debaman pintu yang tertutup kasar.

Kagura sedikit tersentak kaget ketika pintu itu tertutup. Gadis itu memandang hampa lantai di bawahnya dengan tangan yang meremat jantungnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tubuhnya serasa ngilu ketika pemuda itu menolak keberadaannya?

Kagura terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali menuju kamarnya.

Satu harapannya ...

Semoga besok semua akan kembali normal.

.

.

Pagi datang lebih cepat bagi Kagura. Entah sejak kapan Sougo terbangun, Kagura tak mendapati sosok itu di rumah tersebut pagi ini.

Sepatu dan mobil milik Sougo juga telah menghilang dari garasi mereka.

Lagi, Kagura menelan pil pahit pagi ini.

 _'Apa yang harus kulakukan, Mami?'_ batinnya miris.

Harusnya, hari itu dia tidak datang ke tempat Sougo, pastinya, dia tak akan bertemu dengan Hisashi dan keadaannya tak akan serunyam ini.

"Aku harus semangat aru! Aku tak oleh membuat Mami kecewa aru! Tenang Kagura, semua akan baik-baik saja, _Nee_ ... Sadaharu?" gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri dan meminta semangat dari anjing kesayangannya.

"Wuf!" gonggong Sadaharu seakan menyemangati tuannya.

Kagura tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Sadaharu!" ucapnya seraya mengelus sayang kepala anjing kesayangannya.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu dan Sougo masih berada di- _status_ -nya yang sama yaitu, mendiamkan Kagura. Pemuda itu akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang ketika Kagura sudah terlelap. Makanan yang Kagura sediakan, pun sama sekali tak pernah dia sentuh.

Walaupun mendapati perilaku dingin tersebut, Kagura tetap membuat masakan untuk Sougo dan menunggu pemuda itu pulang seperti biasanya.

Meskipun dia tahu, semua yang dia lakukan hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

Seperti hari ini, lagi, pemuda itu lagi-lagi pergi tanpa berpamitan dengannya.

Kagura mendesah kecewa. "Sepertinya memang ini akhirnya." Gumam gadis itu sedih.

.

.

Sougo duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan _mood_ terburuk dan kepala yang uring-uringan. Dia baru saja menelpon Sang Kakak dan meminta agar diadakan pertemuan keluarga kembali secepatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sougo ingin hal konyol ini cepat berakhir.

Sougo menghela napasnya. Mengingat gadis itu dan pemuda bersurai senada dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu entah mengapa bisa membuatnya sekesal ini.

Padahal, Sougo sangat yakin bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang gadis itu rahasiakan, lakukan, dan inginkan. Baginya, tinggal bersama dengan gadis itu hanyalah cara agar orang tuanya berhenti melakukan hal konyol yang bernama perjodohan untuk dirinya.

Tapi, pemuda itu tak memungkiri bahwa dia juga merasa kasihan terhadap gadis bermarga Yato itu. Walaupun Sougo selalu mengacuhkannya, gadis itu tetap melaksanakan rutinitas memasak, menyiapkan pakaian, dan menunggu dirinya pulang.

Terkadang, langkah kaki Sougo akan membawanya ke sisi gadis itu untuk memindahkan wajah terlelap itu kembali ke kamarnya atau, membawakan sebuah selimut dan menyelimutinya. Sougo juga diam-diam mencicipi sedikit makan malam yang telah gadis itu siapkan untuknya.

Sougo sendiri merasa heran dengan semua hal yang dia lakukan dan terlebih perasaan asing yang menyelimuti dirinya ketika melihat pemuda lain memeluk gadisnya.

Sougo meraih agenda miliknya dan melemparkannya kesal.

Tidak boleh! Saat ini dia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

Sougo mengeryit heran ketika melihat rumahnya yang nampak gelap. Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyalakan lampu teras kemudian ke ruang tengah.

"Apa gadis itu belum pulang?" gumamnya.

Tapi ini aneh, karena biasanya gadis itu tak pernah lembur di kantor.

Sougo berjalan menuju arah dapur dan menyalakan lampunya. Netra merah itu menatap makanan yang sudah mendingin dengan secarik kertas di atas meja makan. Dengan tatapan heran, Sougo membaca kertas tersebut.

.

 _Dear, Okita Sougo-san._

 _Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu aru. Pemuda waktu itu bukanlah kekasihku. Aku akui, aku memang sempat bersamanya dan hubungan kami sudah selesai satu tahun yang lalu, tepat saat aku lulus dan kembali ke Tokyo._

 _Ah ... aku tahu kau sangat tidak menginginkan perjodohan bodoh ini. Karena itu aku akan berbicara pada Papi, Mami, dan Kamui-Nii nanti. Setidaknya bisakah kau bertahan dengan status ini hingga masa uji perkenalan kita selesai?_

 _Aku tahu ini merepotkanmu. Tapi kumohon, tolong sekali ini saja kau membantuku. Sehabis ini aku berjanji tidak akan mengusik kehidupanmu lagi._

 _Buat terakhir, bisakah kau menjaga Sadaharu sementara waktu untukku? Aku kesulitan membawanya tadi dan semoga kau mau merawatnya. Aku akan mengambilnya ketika aku sudah menemukan rumah baru._

 _Terima kasih untuk waktumu selama ini. Harus kuakui, belajar merawat rumah dan memasak bersamamu sungguh menyenangkan. Terima kasih untuk pemgalaman berharga itu._

 _Selamat tinggal, Sadist._

 _Aku menghargaimu, selalu._

 _._

Sougo meremas kasar kertas tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda itu kembali meraih kunci mobilnya.

Satu tujuannya ...

Menemukan gadis aneh itu.

.

.

Netra merah itu tak henti-hentinya berkeliaran ke setiap sudut jalan. Tadi Sougo sudah menghubungi Kamui, Kakak Kagura sekaligus rival-sahabatnya, untuk melacak keberadaan gadis itu. Setelah puas memaki dan memarahi Sougo, akhirnya Kamui pun turut membantu.

Baru Sougo akan berbelok ke arah kiri, netra merahnya menangkap suatu yang tak lazim di depan gang jalanan sepi itu.

Menghentikan laju mobilnya, dengan cepat Sougo berlari menuju ke arah kerumunan pria-pria berbadan besar yang tengah mengepung seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

Perkiraan Sougo, gadis itu tengah ketakutan. Tetapi pemikiran itu meleset ketika gadis itu melemparkan kopernya ke arah kerumunan pria tersebut dan mulai menghajar mereka satu per satu.

Sougo bersiul kagum seraya memamerkan seringainya.

Gadis itu, jauh di luar perkiraannya.

Langkah santai Sougo berubah ketika melihat salah satu dari mereka yang hendak menikam gadis itu dari belakang.

Dengan cepat Sougo melayangkan sebuah pukulan hingga membuat pria tersebut terpental dari tempatnya.

Manik biru gadis itu menatap terkejut dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Sa-."

Sebelum dia sempat memanggil julukannya, Sougo sudah menarik gadis itu kedalam rengkuhannya seraya menatap nyalang pria-pria tadi.

"Enyah kalian!" desisnya tajam dengan aura mematikan.

Orang-orang tersebut berusaha berdiri dan berlari dari sana secepat yang mereka bisa.

Melepaskan dekapannya, Sougo menatap tajam Kagura.

"BODOH!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. "Kau meninggalkan ponselmu, anjing peliharaanmu, secarik kertas yang tak berguna, dan aku menemukanmu berkelahi dengan para pria aneh tadi! Kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit seperti ini, hah!?" semburnya dengan netra yang berkilat tajam nan menusuk.

 _Sapphire_ itu terdiam dengan manik melebar dan nampak berkaca-kaca.

Sougo melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Kagura dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia tak mengerti bagaimana cara meredam situasi seperti ini.

"Maaf." Kagura bergumam pelan. "Maafkan aku, _Sadist_. Aku hanya tak ingin menjadi beban bagimu. Lagipula, aku tahu kalau kau sama sekali tidak setuju dengan rencana orang tua kita. Aku minta maaf karena aku tak bisa menolak keinginan Mami aru." Isaknya seraya menghalau air matanya.

Sougo terdiam, lebih tepatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Secara perlahan, pemuda itu menyatukan dahinya dan dahi gadis itu.

"Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf, _China_." Ungkapnya. "Aku terlalu kesal ketika berpikiran bahwa kau telah memiliki kekasih. Dan perasaan itu semakin menjadi ketika kau berpelukan dengan orang itu." Jelasnya.

"aku ingin memukulnya. Tetapi kau lebih cepat datang menyelamatkanku waktu itu." Terang gadis itu.

Sougo hanya bergumam. "Maaf karena tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu waktu itu." Ucapnya lagi.

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, _Sadist_. Salahku juga yang terlalu lengah saat itu."

"Hn." Sougo mengubah posisinya menjadi menatap tepat ke arah netra biru cerah gadis itu. "Aku sangat panik ketika membaca pesanmu. Saat aku menghubungi Kamui, dia bilang kalau kau tidak kembali kerumah. Kepanikanku semakin bertambah tanpa aku tahu apa penyebabnya dan ini pertama kalinya aku merasa hal aneh seperti ini." Jelasnya.

"Ketika aku melihat siluetmu tadi, aku mulai merasa tenang. Untunglah aku menemukanmu." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum tulus.

Kagura turut tersenyum.

"Kita pulang. Kali ini, Kita akan memulai semuanya kembali." Ajak Sougo.

"Hm ... Aku tak sabar melihatmu memakan masakkanku lagi aru." Angguk Kagura dengan senyuman lebar.

Keduanya kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan Sougo yang menggeret kembali koper Kagura.

Dan sebelum mereka sampai di tempat Sougo memarkirkan mobilnya, pemuda itu berbisik tepat di telinga gadis Yato tersebut hingga membuat wajah sang gadis bersemu merah.

Kagura menyentuh telinganya. "A-A-Apa yang kau katakan tadi, _Sadist_?" gagapnya.

Sougo berbalik menghadap Kagura dengan seringainya.

"Aku menerima perjodohan ini. Hidup denganmu nampaknya tak terlalu buruk, _Nee_ ... _China Musume-san._ " Ungkapnya dengan nada datar. "Jadi, mohon bantuannya." Lanjutnya sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan ...

Terhenti kembali. "Oh ya, karena masakanmu tadi sudah dingin, aku ingin kau membuatkannya lagi. dan karena besok libur, aku ingin kita merapikan taman belakang. Ah ... dan jangan lupa lusanya kau harus meminta izin, karena aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada semua rekan bisnisku."

"Jadi, mohon bantuannya, _China._ " Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miring ke arah Kagura.

Dahi gadis itu berkedut kesal. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

"Kau manusia menyebalkan, _Sadist_!" Kagura berteriak kesal.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyuman turut menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"Hm ... tinggal denganmu memang tak terasa buruk bagiku, sejak awal." Gumamnya seraya menyusul Sougo yang sudah memanggilnya di seberang sana.

-Fin-

.

.

 ** _Omake :_**

Mentari kembali naik kepermukaan, burung-burung saling berkicauan, serta udara segar namun menusuk kulit, menerpa Kagura.

Gadis itu bergerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Pagi, kah?" gumamnya.

Kagura hendak beranjak dari tempatnya ketika geraknya tertahan oleh sebuah lengan kekar yang membelenggu pinggangnya.

Dahi gadis itu berkedut lagi.

Ah ... Lagi-lagi pemuda di sampingnya menjadikan dirinya guling hidup.

Kagura tersenyum walaupun sebagian dirinya masih kesal.

Sudah seminggu dari kejadian waktu itu, Kagura dan Sougo memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Dimulai dari tidur di tempat yang sama, pergi ke kantor bersama, dan melakukan berbagai hal bersama.

Kagura menusuk-nusuk pelan wajah pemuda itu.

" _Sadist_ , Bangun, sudah pagi aru." Bisiknya tepat di telinga pemuda itu.

Telinga Sougo nampak bergerak dengan raut yang terusik.

Kagura terkikik geli melihatnya. Gadis itu hendak melepaskan dekapan Sougo ketika pemuda itu malah mempererat dekapannya.

"Sa- _Sadist_!" pekik Kagura Kaget. "Aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan aru." Terangnya yang tak diindahkan oleh pemuda pasir itu.

"Sa-dist ..." Keluh Kagura ketika pemuda itu enggan melepaskannya.

"Ssstt ... diamlah, _China_. Ini libur dan aku masih ingin beristirahat." Desisnya seraya menarik kepala Kagura agar bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Tapi, Sarapan?" cicitnya.

"Nanti saja." Jawab malas pemuda itu seraya berusaha kembali terlelap.

Kagura mengalah dan turut memejamkan matanya kembali. Sepertinya mulai saat ini, mereka akan memulai hari libur mereka di siang hari.


End file.
